Gogeta
Gogeta is the fusion of two powerful Saiyans via fusion dance, Goku and Vegeta. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 form is arguably the most powerful character in all of DBZ, and DBGT. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark grey. The hair is very similar to Vegetto's, with the difference being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two. Since they are made the same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are similar to Gotenks, so it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragonball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in DBZ and Yi Xing Long in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Djinn Boo, in Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice, once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn) and during the final battle of Dragonball GT. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Fat Gogeta' or 'Veku' was created. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. He easily overpowered and killed Janemba with the Soul Punisher. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to fight Omega Shenron. He easily overpowered him and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion ended before he could finish him off. All though it has been stated that the Potara fusion is stronger than fusion dance in the original manga, Gogeta clearly surpasses Vegetto in Dragonball GT when he is a Super Saiyan 4. Forms and transformations Veku The fat version of Gogeta. This occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse with the fusion dance in Movie 12 for the first time. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in a bad fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called Veku by South Kaio. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is limited to the point where it is ridiculous to even try to fight. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the drop in power. And because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Super Saiyan This form is seen during DBZ Movie 12. Immediately after the successful fusion dance of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. He is certainly powerful enough to destroy Janemba without any problem. While at this stage, he is already far stronger than Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, and Goku at Super Saiyan 3. Acsended Super Saiyan Gogeta never actually used this form but since Goku and Vegeta both had reached this form it is safe to asume that he can reach it. Ultra Super Saiyan Just like with Acsended Super Saiyan has Gogeta never actualy used this form but since Goku and Vegeta both had reached this form(even though Vegeta only claimed he reached this form while he never actualy used it probably because of the lack of speed) it is safe to asume he can use this form Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has never used this form but it is stated that he can use it since Goku and vegeta both could reach this form(even though by the time Vegeta only reached this form while under the majin power-up) Super Saiyan 4 fusion state.]] This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Yi Xing Long. With the fusion dance, they successfully created Super Saiyan 4 Fusion. Unlike Vegeta and Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Fusion form has brown fur and fiery red hair, instead of the opposite. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura, and is the only Super Saiyan to feature blue eyes. Compared to his more serious Super Saiyan form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion is somewhat more cocky and wacky, toying with the evil Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head. While at this stage, Gogeta is easily the strongest character in the series, surpassing SSJ4 Goku's, Vegeta's, and even the evil dragon's strength. The fusion lasted only 10-15 minutes rather than the usual 30 because of the immense power the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion possessed. Special abilities As the Potara are a relic of the Kaioshin and the Fusion Dance is a technique created by mortals, the Fusion Dance is inferior to the Potara earring fusion. Thus this fusion can be maintained for only a short time (30 minute maximum), but transformations or heavy injury can shorten that time. Gogeta does demonstrate access to all of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks, and can blend signature moves from the two (i.e. Big Bang, Kamehameha) or create original attacks. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature attack * Galick Gun: Vegeta's signature attack * Big Bang Attack: one of Vegeta's ultimate attacks * Final Flash: Vegeta's ultimate attack * Soul Punisher: a technique that killed Janemba * Big Bang Kamehameha: Gogeta's most powerful technique Video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he comes as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him VegettoVegetto's name and biography were given to Gogeta in the video game Ultimate Battle 22 when in fact Vegetto is an entirely different character altogether. and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, according to its secret character intro, when the actual activation is fusion dance and Potara would form Vegetto. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegetto's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Category:Characters Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions